


Holiday Gains

by SpookySusie



Series: Smutty Commissions [8]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySusie/pseuds/SpookySusie
Summary: After being caught stalking her crush, Noelle is taught about Susie's secret type: fat girls! Join Noelle on her journey of gaining weight for the mean girl of her dreams. For a friend.[Join my Discord server!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as a note: I don't have a weight gain fetish. This is a full-length story commission for a friend. I do, however, LOVE girls with some weight to them, so I can't say I don't enjoy writing this. I also like food, so, be prepared for a LOT of food description.
> 
> First chapter is SUPER tame and nothing happens, so I'll just keep it on T for now, and raise the rating as it gets explicit, as the story will end with actual smut.

Despite her name and her family’s notorious Christmas gimmick, Noelle was honestly a big fan of summer. Part of it was that she was finally,  _ finally _ done with school (much to her mother’s dismay, who wanted her to go off to college with Dess). 

But the larger part was the fact that Susie wore less clothes.

Ironically, Susie (and her bare arms) were a huge part of the reason Noelle decided not to follow her sibling out of her Hometown. She had the grades and the aspiration, sure, but she just...couldn’t leave loose ends untied.

After all, even with all their years in high school together, she never got the courage to talk to Susie. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Kris, really--in their senior year, when Noelle got the courage to even ask  _ about _ Susie, Kris insisted that she was nice. 

_ Nice! _

But that almost made her more scared.

What if she was  _ too _ nice? What if that  _ nice _ meant a-bit-stronger-than-crush feelings? Noelle wasn’t sure if her little heart could handle that.

Instead, Noelle  _ could _ handle watching the object of her affection from afar. Very far. The few times Noelle  _ did _ try to talk to her, her voice ended up coming out in strange, strangled squeaks, which tended to earn mildly concerned looks from Susie beneath her hair.

Noelle couldn’t handle that embarrassment, so she resorted to shadowing her instead. Was it stalking? Probably. But the deer was far too terrified to take a direct approach, especially with someone as direct as Susie.

Once they graduated--Susie actually  _ graduated _ ! Noelle was so proud. From afar--it became a lot easier to follow Susie around, as she tended to be around town, drinking or smoking or hanging out with a girl.

With a  _ girl _ .

An almost-equally-terrifying girl with the same edgy vibes, except less ass-kicky and more quiet. Susie tended to hang around quiet people, Noelle noticed. First, it was Kris, before they left town, and now, Catti. 

Noelle had talked to Catti a few times in the past, but never for long, as she wasn’t really one for conversation. They’d known each other since kindergarten, though, as both of them were native to Hometown--unlike the mysterious Susie, who transferred in one year in high school. 

That made the idea of talking to Catti a little easier, so one day, on Noelle’s regular Probably Problematic Stalking Missions, she directed her attention to Catti instead.

Still, the day began as most summer days had been thus far. Noelle woke up bright and early at six, which she still hadn’t broken the habit of when she finished school, and spent her morning hours helping her mother with city management in hopes that her mother might  _ finally _ be at home  _ ever _ and not  _ overworked to death _ . She’d finish that up around lunchtime, which was when Susie normally woke up. 

Despite all her shadowing of Susie, Noelle wasn’t actually sure where she lived. Berdly insisted she rolled out of a dumpster in the morning, and being that Noelle had never been close enough to smell whether or not that seemed to be where she dwelled, she had no proof otherwise--though the more rational side of her disagreed. She probably just lived on the outskirts of town.

But that  _ would _ make walking everywhere pretty difficult…

Noelle tried not to worry about it much. Unless she ever got the strength and bravery to ask Susie herself, she’d never know.

Even so, Susie was scarce until noon, which made Noelle think that she tended to sleep in that late. Normally, Noelle would see her from the city hall’s break room window, cigarette in one hand, coffee in the other, heading over to Catti’s place.

This would be Noelle’s cue to leave, which was also a breath of relief, as she couldn’t stand being around her mother at work for that long. Discreetly as possible, she’d trace Susie’s footsteps, which wasn’t hard since she wore combat boots that were awfully loud. Sure enough, she’d always head into Catti’s place, only for the two of them to leave about twenty minutes later, Catti in her work uniform. They’d head to QC’s, and Noelle would follow and sit a few booths behind Susie, armed with her foil-proof plan of a book so it wouldn’t look like she was  _ absolutely stalking _ Susie. 

Catti usually worked four-hour chunks of time, but after lunch, QC’s was dead, so she and Susie just hung out and laughed at memes together, which was interesting, because before Noelle witnessed them hanging out, she’d never heard Catti laugh before. 

Susie would usually be snacking throughout the entirety of Catti’s shift, devouring breakfast food--Susie wasn’t an obligate carnivore, like Noelle originally thought, but an omnivore of specifically meat and sweets--and lethal amounts of coffee. She’d get up once every hour for a cigarette break, which she’d share with Catti. This was almost Noelle’s favorite part of the afternoon, because, with the summer heat, Susie’s clothes have gotten quite a bit shorter, and with how low the booth Noelle sat at, she could see right up the pleated, chain-covered skirts Susie wore.

She wore  _ boxers _ .

A woman after her own heart. 

This day, however, Susie made eye contact with Noelle, her one visible eye fixed on Noelle’s.

Noelle trembled, dropping her book on top of her pancakes, but too frozen to actually fix the situation. 

With a chuckle, Susie reached over and plucked the book out of the syrup before grabbing a handful of napkins and wiping off the cover. 

“Careful, Deer Girl,” Susie said, handing it back to her. 

Noelle squeaked. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as her hand brushed against Susie’s. “Th-tha--”

Susie chuckled, gave her a wink, and unpocketed her box of cigarettes before motioning for Catti to follow.

But to Noelle’s surprise, Catti didn’t follow. 

She slid into Noelle’s booth, right across from her.

“Hey, Holiday.”

“E-eh?” Noelle decided to set the book beside her so as to not drop it again. Her mother would kill her if she ruined her book. 

“I know you like her.”

“W-w-what? C-Catti, I--”

“You’ve been following her since graduation. It’s August.” Catti tapped something on her phone then before sliding it in her uniform’s breast pocket. “Susie’s an oblivious lesbian, but I’m not.”

It was a lowkey insecurity of Noelle’s--as most things were, really--that Catti and Susie were dating, even though Noelle never saw them being romantic with each other. Just the fact that they hung out every day made her heart sink into her stomach, making her delicious pancakes so hard to eat. But the newly-found knowledge that Catti wasn’t an “oblivious lesbian” did bring Noelle some comfort.

“W-wait, you two aren’t--”

“Oh my god, Noelle, no. I don’t do the whole ‘dating or relationships’ thing. Not my thing.”

“So...is Susie...single?”

“Very. You really think lots of people are itching to date Susie?”

Noelle worried her thumbs together beneath the table. “I..I mean--”

“She has a specific type, anyway.”

“A...a type?”

Catti made a face that could’ve been considered a smile. “Yeah. Don’t most people have types?”

“I...I guess so.”

“Like how your type is the one who will slam you into lockers.”

“Heh...I-I guess so…”

“Hers is fat girls.”

“Wait...what?”

“You heard me.” Catti tapped something on her phone. “Fat girls. She likes fluff.”

“F-f-fluff?!”

“Yeah. The heavier, the better. I guess she wants to be crushed under weight like you. Just in a different way.” She emitted a raspy chuckle. “So...I can give you half-off food in the diner.” 

“Wait...are you serious?”

“I was kidding.”

“I...I can never tell, honestly.” Noelle giggled, her voice cracking a bit. 

Susie liked  _ fat girls _ ? Noelle had no idea. She looked down at herself, still thin and athletic from her track and field days. It was so hard for her to gain weight, but...if it was for Susie…

“Earth to Deer Girl?”

“Oh! Y-yes?”

“If you really want that discount…”

Noelle chewed her lip. If she gained weight...would she attract Susie’s attention? What is it that Susie liked about chubby girls? Would she want to squeeze the rolls that would develop on her tummy, up to her breasts, down her thighs…

“Noelle?”

“Um!” Noelle jumped. “C-count me in!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle makes some progress.

Summer had left almost as soon as it arrived--at least, that was how Noelle felt about the matter. Soon, Susie’s bondage skirts and fishnets were swapped for baggy, strappy jeans yet again. Leaves were falling. Horror movies were showing at Hometown’s tiny vintage theater, and the people who were still in-town were planning their Halloween parties and costumes.

Noelle  _ hated _ it.

Well, hated most of it. She was terrified of everything on a  _ good _ day--especially Susie, who was sort of the walking embodiment of Halloween in general, with her aesthetic and creepy music and attitude. But when the season got spookier, so did her best friend, Kris, and would find any opportunity to lug out their scary masks and hide in bushes to make her scream.

There was, however, one good thing about this time of year. 

Food.

It was the harvest time, so surrounding farms and country bumpkins brought in their fancy vegetables and breads and what have yous to the Hometown Farmer’s Market. This combined with all the discount candies gave Noelle plenty of opportunities to work on her weight gain project.

With these new found foods and Catti staying good on her promise of discounted meals at QC’s, Noelle had already found herself at about fifteen pounds heavier than before, already having trouble fitting in her tights. 

But then her weight remained stagnant.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” she complained privately to Catti one day, laying on the bar of the diner. “I was doing so well...I mean, I’ve always had trouble gaining weight, but…”

“Well, what are you eating?” Catti asked. She pocketed her phone, which was surprising, because she was rarely seen without it.

“Well...I’ve been eating lots of sweets! I also started drinking milk in my coffee instead of soy, and putting full-fat salad dress--”

“Stop.”

Noelle felt her ears droop. “Stop?”

“Salad dressing? Seriously? You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

“Well...I like salads…” Noelle chewed on her thumbnail.

“Wait...didn’t you used to be vegan?”

“Yeah...my mom is. And my dad has to have special dietary restrictions with…” Noelle swallowed. “Anyway. I’ve never had meat before. I’ve been trying to introduce, um, animal products slowly, with milk and stuff. And cheese! I had no idea how good cheese was!”

“Well, Noelle. Lemme make you a full-butter grilled cheese with a little bit of ham on it. Small amounts of meat first. That protein should help.”

Noelle leaned against the counter, arms outstretched. “Oh...okay! If you think it’ll work.”

“Susie isn’t small. Horizontally. And neither am I. And we both swear by meat. Trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Catti chuckled. “Before I go tell the chef to make it…”

“Yeah?”

“Stop eating salads. There’s like no calories in that.”

Noelle swallowed but nodded. “Okay.” She was gonna miss her crunchy leaves. Maybe she could incorporate lettuce into something else with a higher fat content...perhaps she could add more ingredients to her grilled cheese once her body got used to it.

Noelle wasn’t sure what she expected ham to taste like, being that she had never had meat before. She knew something about it had to be good, with the amount of meat Susie ingested on the daily, but she still couldn’t imagine the taste.

Catti then slid the plate to her, and hesitantly, Noelle brought it to her mouth, eyes watering a bit with concern. Cheese and butter she was already familiar with, but there was...something else to it. It had a sweetness that was reminiscent of honey (which she asked Catti about, who replied, “It’s honey-baked ham.”) with a texture unlike anything Noelle had ever chewed. It took some force, with her teeth not being ideal for carnivorism, but there was something oddly delightful about it, even though her jaw began to hurt.

The pain of progress, Noelle decided as she swallowed.

She also decided she  _ loved  _ it, but for the sake of her gut, she’d take it slow.

As the fall grew colder and Susie began covering those glorious arms of hers with hoodies, Noelle found herself eating heavier food more frequently, trading sandwiches for stews--hey, she could have vegetables in that!--and the sheer density of the food helped encourage another five pounds.

It was a small jump, but one she had changed her entire diet for, so Noelle was quite proud of herself.

It also sparked yet another discussion with the purple demon herself. One day, when Noelle was switching between annihilating a maple bar in one hand and a seven-stack club sandwich--she was very hungry, she justified--Susie leaned against the bar and spoke.

“Damn, Deer Girl. Didn’t know you ate like that.”

Noelle choked on her salami, heaving. 

Susie patted her back roughly, helping the food out of her windpipe. With a cough, Noelle was breathing normally--well, as normally as she  _ could _ , with the fact that  _ oh my god Susie was actually touching her _ .

“Th-thanks?” Noelle managed.

Susie chuckled and watched for a moment as Noelle slowly took another bite. Their eyes met, but Susie quickly adjusted her hair, as though she were embarrassed.

Embarrassed?

Did Noelle make her...flustered? Susie, of all people?

Noelle chewed thoughtfully, a sensation of confidence searing through her. She was only twenty pounds heavier than she was in the summer, but already, her food consumption was attracting the attention of Susie.

Catti came out of the back of QC’s then, smirk on her face.

Susie seemed to come to her senses then. “Oh, hey, loser. You almost done?”

“Almost.” Catti grabbed some used silverware from the seat beside Noelle before wiping down that section of the bar. As she leaned forward, she whispered to Noelle, “Good job, Deer Girl.”

Noelle flushed but said nothing, not wanting to break her cover. 

But the elated sensation stuck with her as she walked home. She practically skipped. 

Susie  _ noticed  _ her!

Susie  _ stared _ at her!

Noelle ate a shitload of food and felt  _ good _ !

She also felt almost..heavier, though, parts of her she wasn’t used to feeling jiggle as she skipped. Her bra was too small now, she realized--not that Noelle ever really needed a bra in the first place, but the rippling sensation of her breasts busting out of her lacy bralette was a new-found sensation, the nipples now hanging on the outside of her bra.

She was  _ so _ lucky she was wearing clothes over this, but when she looked down, she noticed that she was nipping through her now-too-tight sweater. She muttered a curse as she adjusted, deciding not to skip.

Halloween was just a few days away, after all. She couldn’t have Kris seeing her like this when they scared her!

She struggled to reach into her pockets--her pants were just a bit too snug now; she could barely fit a hand in her pocket--for her house keys, sighed, and went inside. 

Time to pine after the girl of her dreams and hope Kris wasn’t planning another prank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in Noelle's house....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not my fetish, just a commission for one of my best friends. I also streamed this on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/spooky_su/)!
> 
> [[I’m running a Valentine’s Day special on shippy commissions!](https://spookysu.carrd.co/#valentinesday) [Email for a quote or more information!](mailto:spookysuika@gmail.com)]  
> [[Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)]
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_su)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/spookysu)   
>  [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/spooky_su/)   
>  [YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdmsNuVtvd0CfaUCwVvJvYg)   
>  [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SpookySu)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xspookysusiex/)   
>  [Further Reading/Commissiony Stuff](spookysu.carrd.co)   
>  [Join My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)

“I’m home!” 

Noelle started the habit of announcing her presence when she came home, in hopes that she wouldn’t terrify her mother when she walked through the door. After all, her mother was often too focused on her work to notice anything going on, and Noelle has accidentally snuck up on her because of this.

But nobody responded. All the lights were off in the house, too, and it was oddly cold, as though no one had bothered running the heater in a while. 

“Anyone home?” Noelle asked.

There was a creak of the floorboards upstairs.

Noelle’s heart hammered in her ears. She dropped her purse at the door without meaning to, its contents spilling all over the hardwood floors. If her mother  _ was _ home, she’d throw a fit over her belongings on the floor scratching their priceless mahogany, but that was an issue for Later Noelle to deal with.

Something felt wrong.

There  _ had _ to be someone in the house.

Dess?

No, Dess wouldn’t be back from college for at least another two weeks. Maybe they came home early?

“Wh...who’s there?”

No answer, but there was the sound of a door sliding shut upstairs.

Noelle crept up the stairs, her new weight making the boards creak a bit more than she was used to. She almost tripped over herself twice, terrified of the unknown lurking in the upstairs.

“D-Dess? This isn’t funny!”

No response. No rustle of clothes, no doors, no creaks. 

Noelle checked the closets, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, all to no avail. Nobody was here, just herself and her racing heart. 

She sat at the edge of her bed, clutching her heart and trying to catch her breath. “It’s nothing, Noelle. Gosh, you’re so jumpy…”

Suddenly, she felt something grab onto her ankles, yanking her forward and tugging her under the bed. She screamed, grabbing for the rug for stability, but whoever was grabbing her was far stronger. After sliding backwards for a bit, she was released by her laughing captor, who crept out from under the bed.

Noelle stared at her attacker, wide eyed. “ _ KRIS! _ ”

Kris was wheezing, doubled over in their laughter until there was little to be seen of them but a few stripes and a mop of hair. 

Noelle gave them a halfhearted slug in the shoulder as they laughed.

“The look! On your face!” they managed between fits of laughter.

“Why were you in my house?” Noelle asked, beginning to catch some of their laughs. She could never be mad at them for long, even if they gave her a heart attack on the regular.

Kris flopped on the rug, facing the ceiling, their crimson eyes partially visible behind their mass of hair. “You gave me a key.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just! Barge in! And hide under my bed! And scare the living  _ hell _ out of me!”

“Do you  _ really _ expect any less of me, Noelle?” There was a mischievous grin on their face. “Besides, I wanted to ask you a question.”

Noelle shifted to her side, propping her head up with her arm. “What question could you  _ possibly _ need to scare the shit out of me for?”

There was a glimmer in Kris’ eyes, and Noelle didn’t like it. It was the same light they always had whenever they knew something that she didn’t want them to know.

“Remember when you asked about Susie like, a year ago?”

Noelle blanched a little. “Um! When you were...skipping school with her?”

Kris waved her off. “So I  _ deduced _ , with my mad detective skills, that you had a crush on her. Which I thought was pretty great, because Susie deserves it. But recently, I noticed you’ve...packed on a few pounds.” The mischief was gone from their eyes for a moment. “Did she, like, reject you or something? Are you going through a depressive episode?” Kris adjusted their hair, as though it shielded them from any emotional vulnerability. “I thought that...if Susie broke your heart, I should come hang out and comfort you.”

“Well, that’s...oddly nice of you, Kris, even if you did shorten my life by about five years. But no, she didn’t reject me.” Noelle brought a hangnail to her teeth. “Catti...told me that she likes fat girls.”

Kris sat up almost immediately, becoming a blur of hair and stripes. “You’re gaining weight to get Susie’s attention.”

“Y-yeah. I am. I’ve been changing my diet from pure veganism to...anything, really. I’ve gained fifteen pounds so far, thanks to Catti.”

Suddenly, Kris grabbed Noelle’s arm, dragging her out of her room.

“Wait...Kris! Where are we going?”

“To my house,” they said simply. “You like butterscotch-cinnamon pie, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“My mom’s making some. It’ll fatten you right up.”

Being sure to pick up her purse on the way out, Noelle allowed Kris to drag her out of her house, through the gate and to the Dreemurrs’ house.

Noelle had been friends with Kris and their family since she was conscious, since she and the Dreemurrs had all lived in Hometown together their whole lives, and their dads were friends since college. Because of this, she knew Toriel would stop at nothing to feed her, especially after she found out about her mother’s obsession with clean eating and veganism. Before, Noelle always had to decline, but now, she was an independent adult who would stop at nothing to gain weight for her crush. 

Kris’ front door brought them to the kitchen, where Toriel herself was indeed baking. 

“Kris, can you help me with--” Toriel cut herself off when she turned around, and her eyes brightened when she saw Noelle. “Long time no see, Miss Holiday! Have a seat!”

“Oh!” Noelle kicked off her shoes and helped herself to the kitchen table. 

Kris silently ducked their way into the kitchen to help Toriel with whatever she needed, leaving the two of them ample room to talk. 

“It’s so good to have you over again!” Toriel gave her shoulders a squeeze, a pat on the head between the horns. “It’s been a while. Is there something you need? I know your mother has been horribly busy with all the city changes, and with your father…”

“Mom,” Kris said in a warning tone from the kitchen sink.

“Oh, where are my manners! Eat!” A plate of cinnamon-butterscotch pie was produced before her eyes, the butterscotch coating melting over the piecrust in such a gorgeous way to make Noelle drool. “We’re having a casserole for dinner. Are you staying for dinner?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Noelle saw Kris nodding, so she nodded, too.

“Oh, how wonderful! You know you’re always welcome to stay with us! I’m sure it’s lonely--”

“ _ Mom. _ ”

“Oh, don’t mind me, Miss Holiday.” Toriel gave her a fork. “Enjoy!”

And enjoy, Noelle did. There was genuinely nothing better than Toriel’s pie, with the delicate balance between the crisp crunch of the crust on top--and bottom--and the way the whole sweet mixture melted in her mouth. It was a year-round treat that reminded Noelle so much of Christmas, probably because of the cinnamon, and as she swallowed, she was ever grateful. 

Toriel sat beside Noelle as she ate, reaching toward the girl. “So, how is your father doing? Is his condition improving? What are the tests saying?”

Noelle would normally be emotional talking about her father’s health--after all, she and him were very close--but the pie was putting her at ease. She was starting to become comforted with the weight of food in her tummy. Was this why Susie ate so much? Was this why Susie liked girls who liked food?

Swallowing, Noelle replied, “He has a very aggressive form of lymphoma, and since it’s spreading across his immune system, he has to be completely cut off from anyone who could expose him to other viruses, as he can’t really...fight them off. He’s been through a few rounds of chemo, and he’s doing well, so we’re hopeful. Nothing a Holiday can’t handle, right?” Noelle managed a giggle, but she swallowed a lump with the rest of her pie. She supposed no amount of food could make the reality of losing her father go away.

Did Susie know about what was going on with her dad? Noelle wasn’t sure how she  _ wouldn’t _ know, since she lived in Hometown, and everyone knew everyone. But if she didn’t, would she care if (and when) she found out? Would she be the type of girlfriend to visit him in the hospital when he was well enough to receive visitors, between treatments and tests? Kris said she was nice. 

_ Slow down, Noelle. You’ve only gained fifteen pounds. She won’t even look at you yet. Except earlier. But still! You’ve got a lot of work ahead of you _ .

“Mom, do you mind?” Kris piped up finally, seeming to notice how quiet Noelle got. “I don’t think she wants to--”

“It’s fine!” Noelle managed a smile. “Really, it’s fine. I’m sure he’d be happy to know you were asking about him.” After Noelle said that, she really wasn’t so sure. After all, Toriel broke his best friend’s heart. But still, Rudy Holiday cared for the Dreemurrs, regardless of Toriel and Asgore’s relationship. 

A timer beeped, and Toriel scooted Kris out of the way to take the casserole out of the oven. “Just a few minutes to cool, and this’ll be ready! You two can go play while you wait!”

“Mom, we’re eighteen.”

“You’ll always be kids to me, dear! Oh, I remember the time--”

Kris shifted uncomfortably and grabbed Noelle by the collar of her sweater to whisk her away from one of Toriel’s Baby Kris stories. Noelle heard her sweater rip a bit at the strain of her new body on its threads, but if Kris noticed, they said nothing about it. 

After Kris let go and they were in the safety of Kris’ room, they said, “Well, Asriel’s gonna be  _ floored _ when he finds out about you and Susie.”

“We haven’t even started dating!”

“Yet.” Kris pointed a finger gun at her as they flopped back on their bed. “He’s, like, a regular player. I bet he’ll have all sorts of flirting pointers.”

Noelle sat at the edge of Kris’ bed as Kris turned on some music. It sounded a bit like slow, distorted mall music, the music Kris liked, but it was relaxing all the same. “My dad...when I told him about Susie...he said that he told my mom she was a ‘hot piece of work.’”

Kris laughed and shook their head. “Yeah, I think Susie would kill you if you said that.”

Noelle shivered. The idea of Susie being angry at something she said was oddly alluring...but no, she wanted Susie to be as nice as Kris said she was.

“Is she...really nice, Kris? Like...I don’t wanna keep doing this if she’s, like...y’know.”

Kris took some of the weird ball of junk--looked like something resembling a rubber band ball--and tossed it to the ceiling, catching it as it bounced back. “Susie is one of my best friends. Sure, she’s kinda rude and brash and she shoved me against a locker before we became friends, but...she’s got a good heart, and really strong morals.” Kris pushed a bit of their hair out of their eyes and flashed Noelle a wink. “I think you’re doing the right thing, Noelle. And she’s gonna  _ love _ your new body.”

“R-really?”

“Really. But at some point, you’ll have to make a move. She doesn’t like quiet, passive people. You should...I don’t know. Show her you care some way. Maybe give her some pie.”

“I don’t even know where she lives, Kris!”

“I don’t, either,” Kris admitted, “but I know where she hangs out.”

“At Catti’s?”

“Yeah. Let’s leave her a slice of pie at the door.”

They found their way back to the kitchen, where Kris cut off a sizeable slice for Susie and a napkin for Noelle to write a note for her on.

“Go on.”

“What do I say?” Noelle’s hand shook as she grasped her pen.

Kris gave Noelle a slice of pie for herself. “Have some pie for your thoughts.”

With the way the butterscotch glaze caught the light, Noelle couldn’t resist. With a few bites, she decided to write, “I heard you were sweet, so have something sweet to match the person I know you are on the inside!” Before she signed the bottom, she almost crossed it out.

“No.” Kris grabbed the pen. “It’s cheesy. It’ll make her laugh.”

“M-make her laugh?”

“Yeah. Especially if she knows it’s from you.”

With a sigh, Noelle signed her name on the bottom. After a moment of consideration, she left a heart, too. 

“Perfect. Let’s drop this off on Catti’s porch.” Kris let Toriel know they’d be back in a moment, and the two of them headed down the hill to Catti’s house.

“You’ll have to be the one to drop it off,” Kris said. “If she sees it’s me, she’ll think you’re a coward  _ and _ that it’s nothing special.”

“You leave her food often?”

Kris shrugged with one shoulder. “She doesn’t really...have a lot of money for food. I just try to help.”

A girl with a fat girl kink didn’t have money for food? Noelle had heard rumors of Susie being a freshly-graduated foster kid and growing up impoverished, but with the amount she saw Susie eat…

“So what do I do?” Noelle asked. There was something about the idea of Susie eating the pie she left for her that made Noelle’s heart race. Is this why Susie liked the idea of feeding girls? It did leave a sort of exhilaration Noelle wasn’t familiar with.

“Just leave it at the door, ring the doorbell, and run.”

“Is she supposed to see me or not?” 

Kris didn’t say anything, just grinned.

Noelle clutched the pie and note with her clammy hands, took a deep breath, and made strides toward Catti’s house. She smelled the heavy scent of weed, the telltale sign that they were home and Catti was off work.

Noelle set the plate down, took a moment to catch her breath as she felt her heart was about to fall out of her throat, and rang the doorbell before running like hell. 

_ Thank God all of those track meets taught me something useful. Running away from hot girls. _

Noelle ducked behind a bush to watch as Susie poked her head out of the door, checked her surroundings, and spotted the pie. 

“Oh, shit, dude!” Susie called into the house. “Someone left us free pie!” When Catti didn’t come to the commotion, Susie yelled, “WHATEVER! I’LL JUST EAT IT MYSELF!”

But then she saw the note. She scanned over it as she shoved the pie in her face--which made Noelle’s heart go from racing to  _ absolutely stopping _ . 

“Noelle?” she asked herself.

Noelle covered her mouth to mute her breathing.

“THANKS, NERD!” Susie called out. “WHEREVER YOU ARE!”

And the door slammed.

Noelle breathed a sigh of relief.

Just a few more steps to go, and maybe, just maybe, Noelle would be brave enough to ask her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle is confronted by her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED I NEVER POSTED THIS CHAPTER?????? I FINISHED THIS MONTHS AGO??????
> 
> More of my fat Noelle commission for Zac!
> 
> Follow me places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_su)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/spookysu)  
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/spooky_su/)  
> [YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdmsNuVtvd0CfaUCwVvJvYg)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SpookySu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xspookysusiex/)  
> [Website/Other Works](spookysu.carrd.co)  
> [Join My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)

A few months had passed since the Pie Incident, and Noelle, now getting two sources of endless food on top of her family’s Christmas goods, found herself fifty pounds heavier and out of clothes to wear.

Already, her skirts and sweaters were pretty stretchy--they were comfortable that way--but that only worked for so long. Eventually, one morning, when Noelle was getting dressed to help out at the city hall, her skirt ripped as it went over her now-generous ass. 

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! _

Noelle had thought she had mastered the shimmy it now took to get into her clothes, but as she eyed the new tear in the mirror, she realized how wrong she was. 

Noelle had never had a muffintop before, and until she saw Susie in a crop top, she was thoroughly convinced they were an urban legend. Now, as she looked down at herself, she saw not only her fluffy thighs rubbing against each other, wrinkling and creasing as she bent over to look, but also the outer edge of her tummy and hips spilling over the skirt. 

The widest skirt she had.

The only skirt she had left that still sort of fit her.

Aside from it being too big before she gained her extra pounds, it was always rather short, right above the old dress code limit. Even during Christmastime, when she made the most progress, it was still too short, so she never wore it. 

Until now.

And she’d never wear it again.

_ I’m gonna need to get new clothes. _

Normally, she just wore handmade skirts and sweaters from the elder Holidays, but this was a bit of an emergency, and nothing Dess or her mother had would fit her. 

So she did the next thing she thought of.

After giving her mother a text saying she was having a clothes emergency and would be late, she shot Catti a text.

“Hey, I kinda...ripped the last skirt I had? Can I borrow something of yours so I can go to work?”

After she sent it, she realized with horror that Catti probably wouldn’t answer. It was around six in the morning. Catti probably just went to sleep, knowing her. 

Noelle sighed and threw herself on the bed, torn skirt and all. She couldn’t help but beat herself up.  _ I should’ve planned for this! I  _ always _ plan for  _ everything _! I’m literally trying to gain weight! Of course my clothes wouldn’t fit! I should’ve gotten more or sewn more way before this point! God, I’m so stupid-- _

_ Bzzt. _

Noelle jumped up and grasped at her phone, dropping it on the floor. She slid off the bed to chase it, heart racing, only to see it was just her mother.

“It’s about time your clothes didn’t fit anymore. Do I need to put you on a diet?”

Noelle started to reply that no, she was completely fine, but her mother sent another followup text. “It’s not a big deal if you don’t come in at all. Your father is coming home in a few hours.”

Noelle’s heart leapt to her throat. Her father was coming home! “Is he okay?”

Her mother, always the punctual one, responded immediately. “No, but he’s been cleared to visit for a few days. Can you stay, actually, and help wheel him in and carry up his medical stuff? I’d hate to make the nurses do all the work.”

“Sure! Of course!” Noelle hastily wriggled out of her skirt, relieved that she wouldn’t have to go into town after all, only to make the thinning fabric tear completely in half.

For a moment, she stared in horror, holding the wasted fabric in her hands. The little gingerbread pattern on the bottom was  _ so cute _ , and she’d never be able to wear it again. Tears welled up in her eyes in shame as she wadded it up and put it back in her drawer. She’d have to deal with that later.

Waddling over to Dess’ room, she decided to go through their drawers. Her sibling was always bigger and a bit thicker than her, so for now, she could probably borrow a pair of stretchy pajama pants until she got new clothes. She found the biggest ones--candycane-striped flannel pants in a double-extra large--and wiggled into them. 

Below the knees was a cakewalk, but they strained over her thighs. With an annoyed huff, she hopped a few times, the pants  _ finally _ covering her ass. 

It’d have to do.

She was still spilling out of them like her skirt, but the flannel was a bit more resilient than her handsewn cotton.

She’d been stealing Dess’ sweaters for the last month or so--as soon as they left back for college after Christmas Break--as soon as she noticed her arms wouldn’t fit in her sleeves anymore. Dess always wore their clothes a bit baggy, yet the wool sweaters still managed to be a bit snug over her breasts and arms. 

Her breasts hadn’t fit in bras for a long time, so she just went without them most days, trying to layer as much as she could to hide the winter nipping. 

Now, though, that was becoming a bit easier said than done. She’d have to see about buying new bras and...clothes in general, really.

She found one with a similar pattern on the sleeves to her pants, wiggled into it, and sat back down, suddenly out of breath.

Getting dressed was usually a bit difficult these days, especially since she was just getting used to her new weight, but this was a whole new level of workout--which was something she avoided since the beginning of her project. As she caught her breath, she checked her phone.

No response from Catti yet, which she should’ve expected. 

No more texts from her mother, too, which wasn’t surprising, since she probably already had city business.

She did have a text from her father. “Hey Noelle! I’ll be home for the week a couple hours from now before my next round of chemo. Will you be home?”

She replied, her eyes welling up. “Of course! I’ll help you in.”

Her dad sent her an awkwardly angled selfie of him standing up in his hospital room, smiling bright as ever, and her heart soared. 

They chatted for a little bit, talking semantics of how he was getting home and up the stairs, which room would be the easiest for him to stay in, and so forth. When the conversation came to a close, Noelle realized she had, for the first time, absolutely nothing to do.

She considered going shopping, but she didn’t know how to find plus-sized clothes and wanted Kris and Catti to give input in what Susie would like. Without those factors, though, she decided against it; after all, her father would be home in three hours, and it was the first time he’d been home in months, Christmas included.

She pondered her actions for a moment. She  _ could _ work on patterns for new skirts, maybe extending her gingerbread skirt. Deciding that seemed like a great idea, she got up, waddled back to her room, and found her gingerbread skirt. After a few minutes of rummaging around her room for materials, she found the fabric she used, gathered materials, and settled in the living room.

As she turned on the morning news for some background noise as she sewed and analyzed the tear, she had a moment of clarity.

She could  _ eat _ while she did this.

There was no waiting for her mother to tell her what the city hall wanted for breakfast.

She had the entire kitchen to herself.

She turned up the morning news (a snowy forecast, which was her favorite kind), set down her sewing supplies, and headed into the kitchen. 

Pancakes would be a good start; she could give the leftovers to her father when he came in. Eggs were also in order; Noelle had been keeping secret animal biproducts in her minifridge in her room, after all, so her mother wouldn’t throw a fit. 

After a few minutes of mixing, she put the large pancakes on the griddle, fried up some bacon and eggs, and waited a bit impatiently. After the beginning of her project, she had only found herself to crave food more and more, and as soon as the smells of cooking grease and sugars found their way to her nose, she felt as though she were about to melt. 

It didn’t take long for the breakfast to finish, and after a few minutes, she dished up six pancakes for herself, coating them in butter and syrup, her bacon, and her eggs, and set aside another two for her father. She cozied herself in a holly-covered blanket, turned down the tv a bit, and alternated between annihilating her pancakes and working on her skirt.

She felt a little bad for freaking out earlier; the tear matched up with the new fabric pretty well, after she trimmed up the loose threads, so the skirt wasn’t beyond salvaging. And with the way it showed off her ass, hips, and thighs...maybe it’d be a good outfit to ask out Susie in.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head. She had no idea if she was big enough for Susie yet, nor could she even look in Susie’s general direction without trembling. 

As she sunk into the couch and the rhythm of sewing, she found her mind wandering to Susie in particular. If Susie liked fat girls, she wondered if she liked feeding them, too. Could Susie cook? 

Could Susie make pancakes as good as these?

Noelle’s mother taught her how to cook; after all, it was practically a requirement for Holidays to be able to make good desserts and pastries. Now that Noelle wasn’t using vegan alternatives in her cooking, her caloric intake had increased tenfold, the grease embracing her not uncomfortably, but like a hug inside her gut. The pancakes went down easily, melting in her mouth, mixing with the creamy butter and sweetness of the real maple syrup.

She had to stop eating her breakfast food to sew, though; she couldn’t get her skirt or her sewing machine all sticky. It was hard to pull away, but fixing the skirt did make her feel at peace, especially when she thought of Susie grabbing her ass under it--

There was a knock at the door, and Noelle leaped off the couch. As she landed, she felt her fat re-settle, jiggling a bit with the impact she made with the floor, causing her slightly-too-small pants to fall down and expose even more of her tummy and growing muffin top. 

“Just a second!” she exclaimed, hiking up the pajamas with a little hop and running to the door.

As she expected, her father himself was at the door, in his wheelchair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a long time, with how dark the circles were under his eyes, but the smile he gave her shined in her heart far more than she was jarred by his appearance.

She leaned down to the wheelchair and gave him a hug before helping him in the house.

“Let me move my stuff out of the way!” Noelle said. “We can sit together in the living room and watch movies like old times!”

Rudy let out a few deep coughs before saying, “Sure, Noelle!”

After parking his wheelchair in the living room, next to the couch she was sewing on, she left to help the nurses carry in his in-home care supplies. She decided it was smartest to put him in the guest room downstairs, since it had its own bathroom (which he’d need, thanks to the lingering effects of his last chemo) and wouldn’t involve going up any stairs. After carefully placing his IV, multiple monitors, and all his medications, she got the care instruction lists from the nurses and tacked them to a bulletin board she kept in the spare room for him. 

After all the goodbyes, Noelle headed back to the kitchen, stomach growling as she craved her bacon and eggs, and reheated her father’s pancakes.

“You made me breakfast!” he exclaimed once they were done. She didn’t douse them in butter, but used the vegan alternatives her mother used, and made sure to use the light syrup so it wouldn’t be too much for his sensitive stomach.

“Of course I did!” She gave him another hug. “I’m so glad you’re finally home!”

“Only for a little while.”

Noelle wanted to say so much, to ask about everything in his life, but they ended up eating in silence. All the work it took to move her father’s medical gear sure worked up an appetite for Noelle, and she finished her pancakes, bacon, and eggs in only what felt like a minute.

“You know…” her father began. 

Noelle’s heart hammered in her chest. She wasn’t sure what she knew, but she had a feeling it wasn’t something good. “Wh-what?”

“I don’t want to sound rude, Noelle, but...are you feeling alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that...in the last few months, you’ve been really gaining some weight. My condition began with weight  _ loss _ , but weight gain can--”

“Dad, I’m not sick.”

He leaned forward in his wheelchair a bit. “Is there something going on? I just wanna make sure you’re okay…”

Noelle put her fork down and sighed. “Well…”

“What is it?”

“There’s this girl…”

Rudy’s eyes widened for a moment, then he relaxed. “Oh. I think I get it.”

“Y-you do?”

His face broke into a grin. “So...Susie likes big girls, huh?”

“D-Dad!”

Rudy burst out laughing, which dissolved into a wheezing fit. “How’d you find that out? Did you finally talk to her?”

“DAD. OH MY GOD. I’M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!” Noelle reached up and covered her ears, crouching into a ball of shame. Or, rather, part of a ball of shame, since she couldn’t bend over as much as she used to; her tummy wrinkled with her effort, blocking her body from her knees.

Still laughing, he patted his daughter’s back. “Don’t worry, Noelle. I support you. And I’m sure...once I explain things to your mother, she will, too.”

“H-how are you going to explain?”

“The same way I helped you come out.”

Noelle wasn’t exactly sure what that conversation had entailed, as she ran out of the house in shame and hid in the woods, only to discover that the woods behind her house were much, much scarier than coming out at all. When she came back, her mother and father had given her hugs and let her choose where to go for dinner, and everything was fine.

Noelle supposed her dad really did know what he was doing, and she also wasn’t sure she wanted to know what that was.

“Thanks,” she decided to say.

“You’re welcome, Noelle! Now, do you want some more pancakes?” He pushed his plate closer to her.

“Daaaad!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle overhears the Dreaded Conversation regarding her weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues...  
> If you're interested in more work like this, I'm currently running a [Beltane smut commish sale!](https://twitter.com/spooky_su/status/1120441098093068289) Click the link, read through the images, and retweet! If you have any questions, be sure to PM or email!  
> Follow me places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_su)  
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/spooky_su/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spookysuika/)  
> [Website/Other Works](spookysu.carrd.co)  
> [Join My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)

Noelle had a rather pleasant day with her father. 

Before he retired early, sedated from his meds, they watched old movies together on the couch as she finished her skirt.

“Is that for Susie?” he asked when she finished the last stitch.

Noelle flushed crimson. “N-no, it’s--”

He nudged her arm playfully. “I’m kidding, Noelle. But I’m sure Dess or your mom would advise dressing up for asking her out.”

“I don’t think I can even  _ do _ that,” Noelle admitted, worrying her lip. “Maybe she’ll just notice me and ask me herself?”

Her father nodded. “Maybe. She seems to be a pretty direct type...but so is your mother, and she didn’t ask me out. I had to get punched in the face before I had the guts to ask her myself.”

_ I’d let Susie punch me in the face, _ Noelle didn’t say.

Noelle also didn’t ask how being punched in the face felt, but her father offered, anyway. “It was awesome.”

“Dad…”

Her father chuckled, but didn’t say any more after that. It seemed to Noelle that his pill-driven immune system was beginning to make him sleepy. 

“Do you need help to bed?” she offered.

He nodded, and Noelle struggled to her feet. It was taking a lot more effort now to get up from a sitting position, and even harder to turn in small spaces without knocking things over. As her fluffy hips collided with the coffee table, she spilled his coffee, cursing quietly.

“Is this what your lady love has a thing for? You being too big to function?”

“Dad! I can function just fine!” With a few huffs, she helped him into his wheelchair and into his bedroom, though she did have to do a bit of a shimmy to get both of them through the bedroom door. 

All that motion left her stomach rumbling a bit, though, so once her father was safe in bed, she headed for the kitchen, looking for pancake leftovers.

_ I’ve changed so much _ , Noelle realized to herself.  _ So much for this girl who’s never hardly spoken to me. Will it be worth it? _

As she pondered this over her delicious-but-now-cold pancakes, she heard keys in the door and immediately dropped her plate.

_ I guess being fat hasn’t made me less skittish, _ Noelle added, hastily scooping up the shards of ceramic on the tile floor before making herself scarce.

Instead of investigating the kitchen noise like Noelle assumed her mother would, she heard her go into her father’s room, so Noelle, as carefully as she could sneak her hefty body, decided to eavesdrop. At first, the floorboards creaked under her weight, and she winced at the noise, pausing, as though it would make herself lighter. Her family didn’t notice, and she breathed a sigh of relief and pushed on.

At first, all discussion was normal.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, never been better!”

“That’s not true, but I’m glad you’re home.”

And the sweet nothings that followed that made Noelle blush and want to gag. Just as Noelle began to turn away, disinterested and embarrassed, she heard words that made her freeze.

“I’m worried about Noelle, Rudy.”

_ Oh, gosh. _

So her mother  _ had _ noticed her weight gain more than she let on. Noelle all but pressed her ear on the door, as though it would help her hear better.

“What about her? She made breakfast this morning!”

“That’s exactly it. She’s never been this interested in food, if you catch my drift.”

“Are you calling our daughter fat?”

“And what if I am?”

“Well, that’s a little uh, presumptuous that something’s wrong is all.”

“It’s not normal for our young adult daughter to be putting on this much weight so fast unless she’s...she’s…”

“You know she doesn’t swing that way. She’s not pregnant.”

“You know this?” Her mother’s voice grew softer, almost a whisper. “You know she’s not pregnant?”

“Quite the opposite, really.”

“Please. Girls who gain that much weight are either heartbroken or pregnant.”

“She’s not heartbroken. At least, not yet.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Have you considered...maybe she’s in love?”

“Heartbroken does imply that.”

“No, I mean...perhaps she’s trying to attract someone.”

“Why would anyone be interested in--”

“Have you met Susie?”

Noelle dropped her hands from the door. If she was still physically able, she would’ve ran as far away from the door as possible, not wanting to know how her mother’s reaction to Susie would’ve gone down. Of course she’s met Susie, Hometown’s most notorious mischief maker. No one was less suitable for her mayor-to-be daughter. Why would an ex-juvenile delinquent be with the law herself, much less encourage her to gain weight?

Instead, Noelle walked as fast as her panicked legs could through the front door. She was thankful for how strong the new threading was on her new skirt, for it was quite windy out, and she hugged her sweater as she disappeared. 

“Noelle Holiday, get back here!”

Noelle heard her mother calling out the window, but she ignored her. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn’t dare explain her love for Susie, not now, not like this, not in front of her father. 

Instead, she walked faster. She hugged the sweater around her tighter, as though it would hold her breasts down; it wasn’t like she had a bra to restrain them. It didn’t stop the sweater from riding up her hips, though, revealing the muffin top that spilled over her altered skirt.

Noelle didn’t care. Heart racing, she dissolved into a run. She was the fastest girl on the track team in her heyday, but all the weight made it a lot harder. She closed her eyes, wincing at the sensation of her breasts betraying their restraint beneath her arms, until--

_ WHAM. _

Noelle wasn’t sure what happened at first. As far as she knew, she was running and crying, and then suddenly ass-first on the ground, wind knocked out.

As she gasped for air, she looked up, only to see a very-confused Susie.

Noelle began to stutter, despite her willpower to keep her cool. “O-oh, gosh, I-I-I’m so--”

Susie’s cigarette was on the ground, nearly full but going out slowly. Noelle figured she’d pick it back up, but instead, Susie continued facing Noelle. She couldn’t tell if the monster was looking at her or not, though. All she could see was a slight pink blush beneath her freckles.

“You’re...Noelle, yeah?” Susie held out her hand.

Shaking, Noelle took it. Despite scales and appearances, Susie was rather warm. Perhaps it was that giant leather jacket she wore insulating her from the wind. 

“Y-yeah.” Noelle let Susie help her up.

“I’m--”

“Susie, I know.”

Her blush darkened. “Yeah, guess you would. You’re the mayor’s kid, yeah?”

Noelle nodded and swallowed, despite how dry her mouth was.

Susie snorted. “When we were in school, I feel like you used to be a lot...smaller.”

Noelle giggled nervously, shrugging. “Oh, y’know, adulthood! Suddenly, your metabolism slows down, and all you can do is watch Netflix and eat!”

For the first time in her life, Noelle watch as Susie smiled.  _ Actually _ smiled, not sneered or smirked. “Yeah, actually. I went from sleeping in class to sleeping all the time. And you know how I feel about food.”

“And things that are...really not food.”

Noelle wanted to shoot herself in the face for that falling out. Susie didn’t know Noelle knew about the chalk incidents before they graduated! But if Susie was bothered, she didn’t show it; instead, she laughed.

“Anything’s tasty if you believe. Speaking of food...wanna, like, grab something to eat? I was on my way to QC’s right now, actually.”

And here it was, the moment Noelle had dreamed of since she first saw Susie barge into the classroom. It was what she dreamed of as she doodled her name in the margins, as she sketched her over and over again, as she surprised herself with how raunchy she could be at night. Susie was actually asking her out.

_ No, she’s not! It’s not a date! She’s just being nice! _

“Hello? Noelle? Did you hit your head or some shit?”

“O-oh! No! Um! I guess I was just wondering...what you meant by that? If i-it’s okay to ask that!”

Susie crossed her arms. “What do you mean, what do I mean? Food’s good. Food should be eaten.”

Noelle’s heart sank. So it  _ wasn’t _ a date.

But Susie wasn’t done. “And...buying food for a really cute girl is my favorite thing. Now, you hungry or what?”

Noelle’s heart picked itself back up and increased its pace. “Y-yes! Let’s go!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date we've been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the commissioner for comin' in clutch when I needed him most ;; Here's more Adventures of Fat Noelle!
> 
> Follow me places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_su)  
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/spooky_su/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spookysuika/)  
> [Website/Other Works](spookysu.carrd.co)  
> [Join My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)

For months, Noelle had been changing her diet and lifestyle for Susie. But despite all of that, the idea of eating with Susie was intimidating, to say the least, especially since it wasn’t a coincidence of them being in the same place at the same time.

No, Susie specifically wanted to take her out to eat. Susie herself.

Susie held the door open for Noelle--a gesture in lesbian chivalry that made her tiny deer heart soar. With a squeak and a polite bow, Noelle hopped over the threshold, causing her to stumble.

Susie caught her arm, the newly-grown fat making her arm jiggle at the impact. Susie was strong enough to hold Noelle’s generous weight, though, and she pulled her close.

“You nervous or some shit? We’re just gonna eat together. Ain’t like I’m gonna eat your face.”

Noelle shivered, suddenly conscious of the vibrations of of excitement through her jiggling flesh. “I--I…”

“Let’s have a seat.”

“Shouldn’t we be sat?”

Susie didn’t reply, just dragged her into the diner, to one of the booths in the darkened back of the diner. Catti was already working--or, rather, texting while wearing QC’s uniform--and gave Susie a halfhearted fistbump with Susie’s free hand. 

“Usual?” Catti asked.

Susie paused in front of the table and spoke to Catti over her shoulder. “Nah. Remember the date special idea I had?”

Catti clicked her tongue. “On it.”

“Date...special?”

Susie slid into the booth, gesturing to the spot across from her. Noelle wiggled into the spot, finding the space between the table and the booth’s seat a difficult fit. Her breasts spilled over the table, her tummy squishing between where the table divided her. Yet Noelle didn’t necessarily find it uncomfortable.

“Date special.” Susie smirked. “Was it Catti who told you about what I like?”

“Wh-what?”

“It’s quite unlike the high school track star to let herself go so early. You haven’t even gone to college and had a mid-mid life crisis yet.” Catti slid her a glass of soda, and Susie took a generous swig. “I figured there had to be a reason for your gains. And since you agreed to date me so quickly…” Susie looked down, her demeanor suddenly less confident as her shoulders slouched. “Girls aren’t into me, Noelle. I’d been thinking that you looking so damn cute was a coincidence, and there had to be another reason for it, but...now I know. You gained all this weight for me.”

Noelle picked at the edge of her nail. “I...I suppose I can’t argue. Catti noticed that I’d been, um, into you for a long time. She filled me in as to what you like.”

“Girls with a bit of weight to em.” Susie grinned, her normally-threatening teeth somehow looking...loving? Noelle wasn’t sure if she had just reached a new tier of masochism, or if this was Susie’s version of snarky niceness.

“Why is this--”

“My thing? Growing up, I didn’t get to eat much. Figured if I ever got someone to love me, then I’d want her to be fat and spoiled as fuck. Eat anything she wants, whenever she wants. And even if she doesn’t want.” She chuckled. “I guess my need to make people not have such a shit life as I did gave me a bit of a fetish. But hey, who isn’t at least a little fucked up, right?”

“I don’t think it’s fucked up.”

“Nah?”

“I don’t! My mom’s vegan and always panics whenever me or Dess gains even a pound. You should’ve seen the look on her face when the chemo made my dad--” Noelle froze. “Never mind. This is a date. You don’t wanna hear about all that, and now you’re being quiet, which I guess you’re  _ always _ kinda quiet, but--”

“Noelle…”

“But it’s just been really hard to deal with that, so I guess I focused so much of my attention on getting you to notice me! But what kind of girl would notice me, right? I’m just some--”

“Holy shit, Noelle, shut up.”

“Oh!” Noelle’s ears drooped a bit. “I’m sorry. I get talkative when I’m nervous.”

“I see that. Look, Noelle...I’ve already always liked you, fat or not. Hell, if you came up to me as skinny as you were in high school, telling me you wanted to date me, I would’ve gone out. You just would’ve...probably accidentally gained a lot of weight in the process.”

“Wait...really?”

“Yeah, dumbass. At first, I figured my stupid crush on you was a waste of time. I’m kinda a fucking mess, like...even now, I’m trying not to sound harsh, but it’s hard because, like, you’re cute and shit, and it makes  _ me _ nervous. I figured, at first, that you gaining weight for me was just wishful thinking, but now...now I know.”

“Did Catti not tell you?”

“Nah. She don’t say much to begin with, though. A good secret keeper, that one. But hey, looks like she did you a solid.” Susie raised her glass for a second, toasting Noelle before downing the rest. “You sure made some good progress.”

“P-progress?” Noelle stammered. “What do you want me to look like?”

Susie thought about it for a second, propping her chin on her hand. “Hmm. Happy, I guess. Happier than I’ll ever be.”

“Aw, Susie! Kris was right about you.”

“Wait, what? Kris? Kris talked about me?”

“Yeah. I asked them about you, from that time when you two skipped school together. I asked...what you were like. ‘Cause…” Noelle tried to look down at her hands, but was only met with her cleavage, threatening to spill from her too-tight button-up sweater. “‘Cause I was still afraid of you, like everyone else at our school, but I had the biggest crush on you, so I figured they’d know more than anyone. I mean, it wasn’t like you had talked to anyone else yet.”

“I guess I wasn’t really ready to get close with anyone yet. Hell, I wasn’t really ready to get close to Kris, either. They were kinda forced on me by circumstance, but I’m glad they were.”

“What...happened, anyway?”

Susie laughed. “What do you think happened?”

“Some of our class thought you two...um, were intimate in the supply closet--”

Susie faked retching noises.

“Others thought you corrupted them into doing drugs.”

“I don’t get high off of my own supply.”

“Of course--wait, what?”

Susie laughed harder, slapping the table a little. “It’s a joke, Noelle.”

Noelle managed a tiny laugh, though she was a bit concerned. “Seriously, though, what happened?”

Susie appeared to have averted, though her eyes still weren’t visible through her hair. “Hard to say. It was years ago. Just know it was quite the adventure.”

Noelle had the suspicion, deep in her now-hungry stomach, that there was more to the story than Susie was letting on, but there was always more to Susie than met the eye. Noelle desperately wanted to know more about the adventures of Susie, but decided that more dates in the future would tell her. If there were more.

Before Noelle could dare to pry for more, Catti had returned, pushing a cart full of three plates of food. Multi-tier cheeseburgers, cheese dripping down to the plate below, the grease glistening in the low diner light. Tall milkshakes, covered in crumbled cookies. More fries than Noelle could comprehend beside it all in a bouquet-like display. 

“Someday, Susie, you’re gonna get fat, too,” Catti commented, setting the plates before them.

“I can’t like fat girls and be afraid of fat myself. I’m a fetishist, not a hypocrite.” Immediately after, Susie began digging in, dipping her fries in the shake with one hand and devouring the burger in the other.

Catti smirked, but wordlessly left the two alone with their empty calories.

“Wow, this is...a lot.”

“What, can’t handle it or something?”

Noelle waved her hands. “N-no, not that! I’m just...surprised.”

“I’m committed to pampering the girl I like. Now, dig in.”

It didn’t take any more convincing of Noelle than that. Her jaw couldn’t fit around the sheer height of the cheeseburger, so she dismantled it, eating it in divided portions, various smaller burgers to make one giant one. 

It had been a few months since Noelle had had her first cheeseburger, but she was still blown away. The texture was so smooth, aided with a crunch of bacon and onion, as well as her beloved lettuce. Noelle couldn’t help but make a slight audible moan, making Susie grin.

“I invented this burger.”

“Wait, really?” Noelle tried to ask with a mouthful of food.

“Yeah. It was my ultimate plan if I ever got a girlfriend, to seduce her with grease and trans fats.” She shrugged. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? This is...the best burger I’ve ever had.”

“There’s plenty to go around. Eat up!”

And Noelle did. It didn’t take long to devour her first mini-burger (if it could even be called that), for the excitement of finally being able to eat with Susie had finally settled in, erasing her prior worries.

Or maybe Noelle had just grown to like food that much.

The second burger followed. Noelle decorated it with the milkshake-dipped fries--a combination she had never considered before watching Susie do it herself. Noelle could’ve sworn, as she devoured her food, that her stomach was physically growing, pushing against the table she was already straining against. It wasn’t necessarily painful, though, but possibly a bit arousing.

Maybe it was just Susie being around.

“You doing okay over there?” Susie asked over the edge of her milkshake.

It was then Noelle realized that her heartrate was a bit elevated, her cheeks flushed. No wonder Susie asked about her wellbeing. “Yeah, I’m just…”

“Getting full?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Good. Can’t have you going hungry. What do you wanna do after this?”

“A-after this?”

Susie snorted. “What, did you think we’d just eat, and that’s it? I’m trying to take you on a date.”

“O-oh! Well, uh...I guess it’s up to you.  Preferably something relaxing...I’m pretty full…” Despite her words, Noelle managed to drink the rest of her milkshake with a small, satisfied burp.

“Alright. Movies at my place, then?”

“You have a  _ place?” _

Susie smirked with a small, amused noise. “No, I live in a dumpster. Of course I have a place. And it has a huge-ass TV. And a couch. And snacks.” Susie leaned forward, her eyes visible for the first time. Her yellow sclera practically  _ glowed _ in the low light. “And a bed.”

“Y-you’d hook up on the first date?”

“It’s not like we haven’t been pining for a while. C’mon, let’s see what happens, yeah?”

It took a lot of effort for Noelle to get out of the dining booth; her shimmy from earlier wasn’t quite as fruitful as before. Susie gave her arm a tug to help, and Noelle felt her tummy jiggle with relief now that it wasn’t restrained by the table. The lower half of her tummy hung out from beneath her sweater, just above that new skirt of hers. Her stretchmarks, brighter than ever, practically shined in the low light, and Noelle couldn’t help but notice Susie brush her hair out of her eyes and raise her eyebrows.

“Damn. You really did put effort in, didn’t you.”

Noelle giggled. “That’s probably just from the burger itself.”

Susie rolled her eyes. “That’s not possible, but if it was, that’d be super hot. You ready to go?”

Noelle freed her wrist from Susie’s grip and slid her hand down to hold Susie’s. “Ready. Take me to your place.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, what you all have been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our weight gain saga has come to a close! Much thanks to the commissioner for wanting a full-length story!
> 
> Follow Me Places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_su)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spookysuika/)  
> Facebook  
> [Carrd](spookysu.carrd.co)  
> [Join My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/U5RwYNm)

Noelle wasn’t sure what she expected Susie’s place to be like on the inside. Back when they were in school together, people spread all sorts of rumors as to what Susie’s living situation was like, varying from theories that Susie was secretly a rich brat to literal dumpsters. 

As Susie opened the door from her--the very  _ narrow _ door, Noelle noted, as she had to walk sideways through it--she realized that she’d probably never know what Susie’s home life used to be like. After all, Susie wasn’t much of a talker unless forced. But looking at any space Susie lived in was like looking into a bit of her soul, simultaneously thrilling and terrifying.

What surprised Noelle, though, was that it was rather plain. There were minimal wall decorations aside from the few gothic accessories Noelle attributed to Catti. The couch was beat up, as though Susie and Catti had taken one of the free couches from the street or the dump. A cat--which Noelle found odd for Catti to own--was eating the stuffing out of it. Across the room stood an old, cracked TV with a built-in VHS player, the exterior and shelves all covered in stacks of old horror movies where the humans murder monsters. 

Noelle hoped Susie wouldn’t make her watch them. 

They walked through the kitchen then, where flies were zooming around the stacks of dirty dishes and fast food bags. The only clean place in the kitchen was a three-legged table with a foot-tall bong in the center.

The kitchen led to a brief hallway, where there were three doors.

“The left’s Catti’s,” Susie said finally, “center is the bathroom, and the right is mine. Shall we?”

Noelle gulped and nodded. 

Unlike the rest of the house, Susie’s room was characteristically, well, Susie. It looked as though a robber had gone through her entire room, tossing laundry, old movies, neglected homework papers, and various nicknacks everywhere. Noelle stared at a rather daunting pile of pants decorated in chains, to which Susie rolled her eyes and yanked her over it.

“Bed’s over here, nerd.”

The bed wasn’t made and was covered in black-and-purple plaid sheets, as well as various other fuzzy blankets that didn’t match each other. When Susie pushed her onto it, causing the chubby deer to stumble and fall backwards, Noelle discovered that it was quite soft and smelled pleasantly of Susie--clove cigarettes, coffee, and cologne.

Susie climbed on top of her, massaging her tummy, kneading it like dough in her hands. Her hands jiggled the tummy for a second as Noelle giggled and covered her face.

“This is  _ fucking _ excellent.”

“It...it is?”

“Hell yeah. You haven’t been with a soft lady before?”

“N-no. I haven’t been with any lady before.”

Noelle couldn’t see her eyes, but Susie did frown for a second, so she assumed they were downcast beneath her bangs. “Any guys?”

“No...I was too busy with my studies to try anyone, a-and being with anyone would feel like cheating on you.”

Susie didn’t look up from Noelle’s jiggly tummy, rubbing her hands upwards, toward her braless breasts, before kneading them back down. “Cheating on me? We weren’t together, though.”

“Well, y-yeah, but my heart belonged to you already. That’s...that’s why…”

Susie made a rumbling sound in her throat. Was it thought? Arousal? But before Noelle could analyze it, her lips were on hers.

Susie tasted like coffee and cigarettes, just as Noelle had expected, but it had a musky pleasantness that she couldn’t get enough of, as addicting as the caffeine and nicotine and bad coping mechanisms. Her hands still hadn’t left the softer parts of her, kneading a bit more aggressively now. 

Noelle hadn’t realized how moldable her tummy had become. She supposed she had only thought of how Susie would gain joy from it and not considered it herself, but the way Susie’s large hands were on her...it made Noelle shiver, adding ripples to the doughy tummy.

Once Susie had pulled away from the kiss, she said, “You’re so much softer than I imagined.” Her voice was lower, huskier than Noelle was used to, and she already had a rather low and sultry voice. 

Noelle vibrated with anticipation a little as the hands obsessed with her soft tummy began to massage their way down beneath the waistband of her skirt, now kneading the softness of her vulva.

“It’s even better when girls like you gain weight here,” Susie added, dipping her fingers down to the melting between Noelle’s legs. “But I wanna see you ripple as I fuck you.”

“O-okay,” Noelle replied. Shaking, she sat up to take off her sweater, lifting her breasts a little in the process before they fell back down just above the tummy, the impact creating jiggles in both her breasts and tummy.

Susie whistled and continued tracing her soaked labia. “I can take the skirt off.”

Noelle, with some effort, lifted her hips (which she found harder than ever, given her new weight), but Susie being as strong as she was helped, shimmying off the skirt. 

Noelle, now only in her panties and stretch marks, tried to cross her legs in shyness, but Susie pried them apart, her attention now on her thighs. 

“These are so soft, too,” Susie mused, digging her nails into the flesh. Without warning, Susie leaned down to nibble and bite at her jiggly thighs, making Noelle shriek and giggle with aroused gasps in between. Noelle always wanted Susie to bite her, more than she was willing to admit, and now it was happening at last. 

The nibbles grew more intense as Susie made her way up her thighs to the miracle spot in between, dipping her tongue inside. Noelle gasped, covering her mouth, the motion shifting her weight and fat rolls in such a way that made Susie chuckle.

Susie pulled back, licking her teeth and lips, before her fingers returned. Susie loomed over the chubby deer, watching intently as her ministrations caused the creases and folds to jiggle and bounce. 

Noelle wanted to save herself for Susie. She felt, somehow, that it was going to be some magical realm of pleasure, and she wasn’t wrong at all. Once Susie’s thick fingers were inside her, Noelle couldn’t help the noises escaping her or the constant shaking of her body, which made even aloof Susie flush with excitement. 

“You’re a fuckin snack, ain’t you?” Susie remarked.

Noelle moaned in response as Susie curled her fingers, hitting a delicious spot Noelle hadn’t even discovered inside herself. 

“Nah. Not a snack. More of an entire feast.” And Susie’s teeth were on her thigh again, earning shrieks from the deer. 

It didn’t take long for Noelle to release, but Susie wasn’t so merciful, clearly mesmerized by the motions of her fat rolls. On the second round, Noelle could clearly feel bruises developing on her thighs, but Susie’s free hand hadn’t left her tummy, encouraging its ripples and bounces, massaging the loose skin. 

The third time, Susie pleasured her with her tongue alone, making notes that Noelle tasted like a dessert from all the sweets she eats. Her hands roamed her tummy, her thighs, and eventually her ass, lifting her hips higher for the sweet, impossible angles.

By the time Susie was done with her, Noelle couldn’t help but snuggle into the flannel sheets, Susie following suit.

“Nap time?”

“Yeah...I’m sorry, I--”

“Don’t be. I get to spoon you and play with your tummy.” As if for emphasis, Susie gave it a light tap. “Besides, I’m always ready to sleep.”

Noelle was glowing too much to be able to formulate words, and within moments of Susie’s gentle massages, she had fallen into dreamland.

\--

Their lovemaking and relationship weren’t a one-off. Soon, Noelle spent all her time away from work with Susie, eating all the treats Susie provided.

Her meals became more and more generous, and Susie loved to watch her inhale it all, always ready to give her even better treats with her tongue, teeth, and fingers. Eventually, Noelle’s life became so snack-centered that it became a bit harder for her to roam around, and Susie moved into the Holidays’ home to assist.

Noelle did her secretary work from home, eating all she desired. As she sat at her desk, she didn’t quite fit in the chair well anymore, her thighs, ass, and hips spilling over the edges of the wood. Susie never hesitated to point this out, always giving them squeezes and slaps whenever she was nearby. 

Needless to say, it made focusing on her work quite difficult.

Noelle had gained generous weight everywhere else, too; her tummy always poking out of the bottom of her sweaters, bras never fitting right, even her face was round and chubby. She was still growing, too, but Susie didn’t want her to replace her clothes, as she liked watching them hug her curves and stretch to fit her body.

At first, Noelle’s mother was a bit off-put by their fetish lifestyle. However, her family grew to love Susie’s blunt attitude, despite initial impressions, and found her rather helpful around the house, as Noelle’s father was far from able-bodied and her mother was too busy to do any housekeeping. Susie didn’t mind, as she had a fat girl to take care of, and to Susie, that was all she needed.

And Noelle agreed. All she wanted was Susie to take care of her, and that was exactly what all her heavy efforts had gained.


End file.
